Diabetes is an emerging health problem in many immigrant communities. While considerable progress has been made in many areas of chronic disease management nationwide, Korean American immigrants (KAI) continue to have a high prevalence of Type 2 diabetes mellitus (DM) and complications resulting from an inadequate management of DM. Many existing resources to aid patients with DM in the mainstream community are neither relevant nor effective for the majority of KAI because of language or cultural barriers that Koreans often encounter as a first-generation immigrant group. There is an urgent need to understand the experience of the KAI, to adequately assess those aspects that promote good control of glucose in DM, and ultimately to develop strategies that address those components essential for the provision of culturally appropriate care. The specific aim of this research is to conceptualize the meaning of wellness and disease in KAI men and women, to establish domains that explain the experience of DM, perceived barriers of self management, and the resources to overcome barriers that influence control of Type 2 diabetes mellitus in KAI. Arthur Kleinman's Health Care Systems Conceptual Explanatory Models will guide the research. A grounded theory qualitative methodology will be employed, using theoretical sampling and appropriate data collection methods, i.e. qualitative interviews. The results will cultivate a strong and accurate understanding of diabetes in the KAI, from which an effective intervention can be developed, thereby decreasing morbidity and mortality related to Type 2 Diabetes Mellitus.